Game Updates Archive (Year 2014)
---- =December 2014= December 30, 2014 ---- December 26, 2014 Quest Chain ---- December 23, 2014 ---- December 22, 2014 IAP Dragons ---- December 20, 2014 * Undocumented Changes: * New player level cap (raised from 30 to 70) * Experience needed to level up (lowered for level 20-30) * Experience reward (day 1 and 3) from the Daily Rewards (adjusted for all levels) * Decoration sell price (most have been devaluated to 20%) + a few other changes ---- December 19, 2014 Christmas Theme * Starting Island updated with a Christmas theme. ---- December 16, 2014 ---- December 12, 2014 ---- December 11, 2014 Updates are currently available for iOS (Dragons World '''HD') and Android - Description from App Store and Google Play:'' What's new: * Dragon armor * A new building, the Forge * Materials for making armor, which you can get in the upcoming tournaments * Undocumented Changes: * Time Element tabs added. * Dragon Star System added. * New Warehouse sizes (holds up to 300 resources). ---- December 9, 2014 ---- December 5, 2014 IAP Dragons ---- December 2, 2014 ---- =November 2014= November 28, 2014 Quest Chain ---- November 25, 2014 ---- November 21, 2014 IAP Dragons ---- November 18, 2014 ---- November 14, 2014 ---- November 11, 2014 ---- November 7, 2014 IAP Dragons ---- November 4, 2014 ---- =October 2014= October 31, 2014 Rare Dragons ---- October 28, 2014 ---- October 24, 2014 Halloween * Starting Island and various animations updated with a Halloween theme. IAP Dragons ---- October 22, 2014 ---- October 21, 2014 ---- October 17, 2014 ---- October 15, 2014 ---- October 14, 2014 ---- October 10, 2014 ** Returning IAP Dragons ** Brightwing Dragon Rhino Dragon Double-Headed Dragon ---- October 8, 2014 ---- October 7, 2014 ---- October 3, 2014 ---- October 1, 2014 Quest Chain ---- =September 2014= September 30, 2014 ---- September 26, 2014 IAP Dragons ---- September 25, 2014 Facebook Sale ---- September 24, 2014 ---- September 23, 2014 ---- September 19, 2014 ---- September 16, 2014 ---- September 12, 2014 IAP Dragons ---- September 10, 2014 ---- September 9, 2014 ---- September 5, 2014 ---- September 4, 2014 ---- September 2, 2014 ---- =August 2014= August 29, 2014 IAP Dragons ---- August 26, 2014 ---- August 22, 2014 * Undocumented Changes: * Battle Turn Timer added to iOS clients. (1 min delay + 45 sec timer = 1m45s to attack) * Space Element tabs added to iOS client. * Experience status added to iOS client (by clicking on the experience bar). * The Streak Timer used in the Dragon Tournament does NOT stop when entering a battle. The timer now only resets at the completion of a battle. ---- August 20, 2014 ---- August 19, 2014 ---- August 15, 2014 IAP Dragons ---- August 14, 2014 ---- August 12, 2014 ---- August 11, 2014 ---- August 8, 2014 Quest Chain ---- August 6, 2014 ---- August 5, 2014 ---- August 2, 2014 WARNING to Android Players: The Streak Timer used in the Dragon Tournament does NOT stop when entering a battle. The timer now only resets at the completion of a battle. ---- =July 2014= July 31, 2014 ---- July 30, 2014 ---- July 25, 2014 * Undocumented Changes: * Incubation time for Earth Dragon and Nature Dragon reduced to 1m. * Sell price of Ferocious Dragon reduced to 27,000 . * Minor Evolution and Splitting time changes. ---- July 22, 2014 ---- July 18, 2014 Rare Dragons ---- July 16, 2014 Quest Chain ---- July 15, 2014 ---- July 11, 2014 ** NEW LIMITED IAP DRAGONS ** Luminescent Dragon Coldfire Dragon Thunderstorm Dragon * Undocumented Changes: ---- July 9, 2014 ---- July 8, 2014 ---- July 6, 2014 Undocumented Changes: All "crystals only" decorations prices have been reduced! Egg Statue - 10 Stone Well - 30 Fountain - 30 Rhino Dragon Statue - 60 Parade of Planets - 30 Tower - 50 Magic Crystal - 40 King Dragon's Track - 30 Statue of the Ancient Hero - 50 Stone Golem - 50 ---- July 4, 2014 ---- July 2, 2014 ---- =Jun 2014= June 25, 2014 ** NEW LIMITED IAP DRAGONS ** Willow Dragon Armadillo Dragon Meadow Dragon *\*/*\* Greenhouse Special */*\*/* All Greenhouses produce Triple Food! 7 Days Only! ---- June 24, 2014 Dragon Tournament XII *\*/*\* Prize Dragons */*\*/* Kraken Dragon Ruby Dragon Tiger Dragon ---- June 20, 2014 Seabreeze Dragon ** NEW LIMITED DRAGON ** Seabreeze Dragon 15 x Collect Essences of Luck to get one! ---- June 17, 2014 ** 7 Days Only ** Deserted Island on SALE! 10,000,000 9 9 9 Dragon Tournament XI ** RETURNING DRAGON PRIZES ** Kraken Dragon Ruby Dragon Tiger Dragon New Element: Space - ???? ---- June 12, 2014 :::Undocumented Changes: * Modified Greenhouse Screen to show (part of) all crop options. * Notification Banner when a dragon gains a Battle Rank. ''' * '''Added Tournament BP Bonus to Android client. * Added 30 Sec. Attack Timer to Battle Tournament. (Android) * Added 1 min 45 Sec. Attack Timer (1 min delay + 45 sec timer) to Battle Tournament. (Facebook) * Splitting of evolved 1-element dragons: ♥ First evolve - 1 essence ♥ Second evolve - 2 essences // RETURNING & MODIFIED DECORATIONS \\ Torch Turquoise Mushroom Dragon Watering Trough Pond Brook Dragon Willow ---- June 10, 2014 Dragon Tournament X ** RETURNING DRAGON PRIZES ** Kraken Dragon Ruby Dragon Tiger Dragon ---- June 6, 2014 ** Increased Breeding Probability for Amazon Dragon ** -and- ** Return of the Glowworm Dragon ** On sale for 450 for 3 days! 1,500 ---- June 4, 2014 ** NEW LIMITED IAP DRAGONS ** Pegasus Dragon Subterranean Dragon Cane Dragon ---- June 3, 2014 Dragon Tournament IX ** NEW DRAGON PRIZES ** Kraken Dragon Ruby Dragon Tiger Dragon ---- =May 2014= May 30, 2014 *** New Rare Dragon'' ***''' Sunrise Dragon On sale for 525 1,750 for 3 days only! ---- May 28, 2014 '''''Return of the PANGOLIN! Returning Limited Rare Dragon: Pangolin Dragon On sale for 375 1,250 for 3 days only! ---- May 27, 2014 Dragon Tournament VIII ** RETURNING DRAGON PRIZES ** Mithril Dragon Ghost Dragon Bony Dragon ---- May 23, 2014 ** New IAP Dragons ** *limited-time Brightwing Dragon *limited-time Rhino Dragon *limited-time Double-Headed Dragon ---- May 22, 2014 Sale on Huge Water Habitats! 250,000 (175,000 to upgrade) , 5''' , '''5 ---- May 21, 2014 New Dragons *limited-time Mossy Dragon *limited-time Dairy Dragon Quest Chain UNDUCUMENTED CHANGE: * The Incubation time for the Lava Dragon has been increased to 1 hour. ---- May 20, 2014 Dragon Tournament VII ** RETURNING DRAGON PRIZES ** Mithril Dragon Ghost Dragon Bony Dragon ---- May 14, 2014 New IAP Dragons: Cloakwing Dragon ($9.99 with resource bundle) Polar Dragon ($24.99 with resource bundle) Earth Magic Dragon ($49.99 with resource bundle) Undocumented Change: The dragon previously known as the "Crystal Dragon II" has been renamed Crystalline Dragon. ---- May 13, 2014 Dragon Tournament VI ** RETURNING DRAGON PRIZES ** Mithril Dragon Ghost Dragon Bony Dragon May 7, 2014 New Rare Dragon: Natural Magic Dragon Discount: 450 1,500 May 6, 2014 Dragon Tournament V INCREASED PRIZES & REWARDS ** RETURNING DRAGON PRIZES ** Mithril Dragon Ghost Dragon Bony Dragon =April 2014= April 30, 2014 New Limited Breedable Dragon: Effulgent Dragon April 28, 2014 Dragon Tournament IV ** NEW DRAGON PRIZES ** Mythic Dragon Mithril Dragon Ghost Dragon Bony Dragon April 21, 2014 ** Returning IAP Dragons ** *limited-time Malachite Dragon *limited-time Four-Winged Dragon *limited-time North Wind Dragon April 18, 2014 Battle Tournament Re-Redux. * This update is dated April 19, 2014 on the Android platform. ** DRAGON REWARDS ** Hydra Dragon Gargoyle Dragon Battle Dragon April 9, 2014 Battle Tournament Redux. *DRAGON REWARDS* Hydra Dragon Gargoyle Dragon Battle Dragon New Dragons *Crystal Dragon II *Shamanic Dragon *Salamander Dragon New Dragons Can Battle! *Pearl Dragon *Amazon Dragon *Exotic Dragon *Deep-Sea Dragon *Gorge Dragon *Aztec Dragon *Seaweed Dragon *Sapphire Dragon *Black Magic Dragon *Night Dragon *Mushroom Dragon *Sea Dragon *Fairy Dragon *Rainbow Dragon *Light Magic Dragon *Lightning Dragon *Petal Dragon *Diamond Dragon *Gryphon Dragon *Wind Dragon April 1, 2014 New Rare Dragon *Volcano Dragon on discount for 450 1,500 =March 2014= March 25, 2014 New Dragons *Rune Dragon *Scandinavian Dragon *Claw Dragon March 21, 2014 *NEW DRAGON REWARDS* Hydra Dragon Gargoyle Dragon Battle Dragon March 19, 2014 New Dragon *Rare Glowworm Dragon (undocumented) The Gladiator Dragon can now battle! (undocumented) Cost for the Huge Fire Habitat reduced from 50,000 + 3 + 3 to 15,000 + 1 + 1 March 13, 2014 New Dragon *Rare Cloud Dragon Returning Limited Dragons *Limited-Time Coastal Dragon *Limited-Time Star Stone Dragon *Limited-Time Scorched Dragon New Dragons That Can Battle * Agile Dragon * Butterfly Dragon * Snow Dragon * Dandelion Dragon * Coral Dragon * Tortoise Dragon * Water Lily Dragon * River Dragon * Fruit Dragon * Crystal Dragon March 4, 2014 New Dragon *Rare Rain Dragon =February 2014= February 25, 2014 New Dragons - with store promo *limited-time Malachite Dragon *limited-time Four-Winged Dragon *limited-time North Wind Dragon February 19, 2014 New Dragons *limited-time Cave Dragon *limited-time Sparkle Dragon (quest) New Decorations *Stone Column *Dragon Feeder February 17, 2014 ' New Building *Temple of Evolution Notes: This was the iOS update for the Temple of Evolution. Android clients received this update February 7, 2014, and iOS clients were actually able to downlaod this update on February 13, 2014. February 11, 2014 New Dragons *limited-time(?) Exotic Dragon *limited-time(?) Amazon Dragon February 4, 2014 New Dragons - with store promo *limited-time Tectonic Dragon *limited-time Crocodile Dragon *limited-time Maple Dragon New Decorations *ability to place obstacles as decorations, including **Bush, Tree, Large Tree, Massive Tree, Giant Tree **Stone, Large Stone, Massive Stone, Huge Stone, Giant Stone **Fir Tree, Large Fir Tree, Massive Fir Tree **Thorn Bush, Small Thorn Bush, Blooming Motherwort, Giant Motherwort, Stone Motherwort, Rock with Thorn =January 2014= January 23, 2014 New Dragon *limited-time Pangolin Dragon New Decorations *Columned Balustrade *Signal Bell *Antique Globe *Statue of the Ancient Hero *Ancient Pyramid *Stone Golem